The Will to Survive
by fairy-tactician-mavis
Summary: Levy McGarden was fortunate enough to survive the first wave of the zombie apocalypse, but her hardships are far from over when she discovers a small town on the verge of war, and a man that saved her life, but otherwise refuses to acknowledge her existence. (Sorry, I suck at descriptions. Basically it's a zombie apocalypse AU.) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters
1. The Oncoming Storm

The tears had been streaming down her face for days.

Levy hurriedly wiped the liquid from her grimy face as she continued silently through the dense wood. The ominous trees blocked out the moon with their blooming branches and restless leaves as night reached its climax and an eerie silence rested over the wood. Only the petite blunette's footsteps and ragged breathes broke the eternal quiet as she stepped lightly in attempt to keep her position unknown.

Ever since that devastating night, Levy had been traveling alone, and it left her with a lonely, empty feeling inside. It felt almost as if she was the last non-cannibalistic human being in miles.

In fact, it was very likely that she was.

Levy swallowed, viciously shoving that thought from her mind as her fingers gripped the knife as if it were a lifeline. Her current situation would not allow for such devastating thoughts, and she would not allow herself to plummet into a dark depression that very well could cost her her life.

She had made a promise to herself those few years ago. A promise she did not intend to break. She would survive this catastrophe, and that was the end of it.

That mantra is what hardened her heart and quelled her sadness there in the darkness as she continued moving. Pure determination was one of her few companions as fear continued to chip away at her resolve with every quiet rustle or breaking twig.

Her muscles were constantly tense as her ears sought any out of the ordinary sounds and her reflexes were prepared to spring into action without a single warning. All this anticipation was why she moved at night. Her loss of sight in the darkness made her mind so uneasy and anxious, that sleep always became an impossibility. As a result, she moved when her hearing was at its height, and her muscles at their most ready. During the day, she'd find a tall tree or small outcropping that was safe and she could spend the day napping and setting up traps for food.

This was how she had lived since that damned day, and she would have been perfectly content had it not been for the loneliness that crept into her dreams and the acute terror that didn't allow for a second of peace.

In the present darkness, Levy let her eyes close as she took a deep, staggering breath in attempt to calm her frantic mind. It would do her no good to over think her situation and allow herself to fall into a depressed stupor of loneliness and anxiety. She could remember that happening to others, and it almost always cost them their lives, though whether it was to the dead or other means varied. Whatever the case, Levy did not want to fall victim as they did.

But it was hard when she woke up with her hand clamped over her mouth to suppress screams that could awaken the dead and a cold sweat drenching her shaking body. There was never anyone there to put a hand on her shoulder and whisper to her that it was all right. That she'd be okay. She was completely alone, and even when she whispered those comforting words to herself, it was difficult to believe them.

Levy exhaled quietly and allowed her eyes to drift upwards towards the lightening sky. Streaks of vivid red bisected the soft clouds that could be seen through the dense branches overhead.

Levy sighed as she glanced around at the silhouettes that surrounded her. She survived another night, and that was relief, but now she had to live through the day, a frightening prospect. Especially now that she was alone and didn't possess any particularly useful skills. She could shoot a basic gun, hold a knife, set up mediocre traps, but she couldn't do anything beyond that, and so she had to find an inconspicuous hiding spot amongst the trees.

Perhaps the top of that poplar would be safe…

Levy pushed her hair out of her face and peered at the tree that rose abruptly from the brush-covered ground. It was large, but she would probably be able to scale it with some amount of ease.

Levy nodded to herself as she slid her backpack off her weary shoulder and began rummaging through the various contents. She was able to find a small coil of gleaming, silvery wire that allowed her to fabricate a trap in the brush. Hopefully a squirrel or rabbit would find itself tangled in the wire and provide Levy with a well-deserved meal.

In the meantime, the short bluenette was forced to suffice with a handful of nuts she had discovered several days back.

She popped a few into her mouth as she swung the backpack back onto her shoulders and began scaling the tall poplar tree. Some of the branches felt a little rickety beneath her fingers and booted feet, but eventually she found herself at a respectable height on a wide, stable branch.

With a weary exhale, Levy situated herself against the thick trunk and balanced her outstretched legs across the branch. Using her belt, she secured herself to the wood and leaned her head back, her tired eyes drifting closed almost involuntarily.

A slight wind played across her face and tugged gently at her shoulder-length, pale blue hair. The entire atmosphere would have been calm and peaceful were it not for the furious growl in her stomach and gaping hole in heart.

It seemed as though the nuts had only served to whet her appetite instead of quenching it. Levy groaned audibly and wrapped her arms around her midriff, willing the aching to go away so that she could get a few hours of rest, but her body defied her wishes, and Levy knew immediately that she would not sleep today.

She sighed and forced her eyes to open as she peered at the overcast sky that was still tinted pink from the sunrise. With a frown, Levy hoped it wouldn't rain. Storms horribly impaired her hearing and movement, which only served to set her more on edge. Not to mention the fact that the gloomy atmosphere made her feel more alone than ever.

Levy chewed her lip absent-mindedly as she sat with her nerves on edge, and her muscles tense and achy. She felt as if something were about to happen, though she didn't think too much into the feeling. After all, she always felt as if there were eyes boring into her back as she walked. The feeling of impending doom was another constant companion, and it brought with it a mix of other emotions that Levy had grown so accustomed to, she could no longer even identify them.

Levy groaned and rubbed her arms as a steady drizzle began to fall down on the morose bluenette.

"It just had to rain, didn't it?" she muttered bitterly as she tugged her frayed and dirtied jacket tighter around her slight frame.

She bent her head against the wind as it began to take up a more malevolent approach instead of a peaceful breeze.

Levy squeezed her eyes shut as the clouds tumbled above her and began to darken with the burden of the oncoming storm. It was bizarre how quickly the weather could change, though she supposed she should have known of the approaching storm due to the thick air of last night. All the same, the coming of the gale drove Levy's spirits down to a record-breaking low, and she couldn't help but feel tears slide down her cheeks at the prospect of facing this disgusting weather in solitude.

The loneliness that had gnawed at her heart since that damned day leapt into a full-blown action until a gaping hole was left in her aching chest and her shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs.

Levy swallowed hard and tried to keep her eyes dry, but they refused to listen as the wind rushed by her ears, seemingly whispering to her.

Levy suddenly jerked to attention.

That was not the wind mimicking human voices. That was actual, real people speaking. She was not alone. There was someone else in this godforsaken wood.

Levy felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest as her fingers desperately undid the belt that held her in safety in the tree. Her fingers shook so hard, that it took quite a while before the belt came loose and the bluenette was able to scramble down the poplar, being careful so as not put her weight on an unstable branch.

Finally, her boots hit solid ground, and she took off, tears still running down her grimy cheeks. However, instead of tears of fear and loneliness, these were droplets of hope and determination.

Levy thought that she had never been happier as she tore through the forest, her feet catching on every root and rock that found itself in her warpath, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She was saved.

That is, until her foot caught on a particularly large rock, and she couldn't right herself before she crashed down. A yelp escaped her lips as her found her face buried in dirt and a sharp pain in her wrist.

"Owie," she moaned as she sat up, but she instantly regretted ever allowing a peep to escape her lips.

For had she not, she would not be so enveloped in terror that her limbs would refuse to move.

Levy felt her eyes widen and reflect the purest form of terror that reverberated throughout her entire body and mind. It caused her heart to nearly stop in her chest and her limbs to refuse to acknowledge her demands, only to shake.

Her breathing was desperate and ragged, only to serve to her sure demise as she watched the walking dead make their way towards her, their lifeless eyes burning with the desire to devour her.


	2. Saviors

**A/N: 'Ello! So this is my first serious fanfic, and I have no idea if it's gonna be any good or not, so I suppose we'll see. Feel free to critique my writing or give suggestions about what you want to happen in the story. I honestly have no plan for it, so I'm open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. **

Their lethargic movements would have allowed for an easy escape, but Levy was startled by the sheer numbers of the dead as they closed in around her, their decomposing limbs outstretched in eagerness to reach her.

However, their already sluggish movements were slowed by the massive downpour that swept through the wood, forcing the ground to become a swampy mess of mud and undergrowth.

Levy's knees sank into the mush as her muscles continue to refuse listening to reason, and her limbs became rigid as her eyes widened, her fear reflecting off her dark brown irises. All she could do was listen to her heart pound desperately against her ribs as the dead's arms came nearly within arms reach, the grotesque fingers nearly reaching her as the rain diminished the visibility to almost nothing and the wind screamed passed her ears.

However, not even the wind could have blocked out the ear-shattering boom that tore violently through the air and briefly distracted the dead that were about to succeed in acquiring their meal.

Levy gazed dumbfounded as she sought out the source of that chilling crack, but all she could make out was a blurry silhouette and a smoking gun. However, the firearm was gone after a mere second and replaced with something else Levy couldn't quite make out as she blinked the rain from her eyes and forced herself into action. She no longer could afford to allow herself to remain frozen and waiting for her inevitable death. Now, she was saved, and Levy was determined to not let that go in vain as she hastily gripped her knife between slippery fingers and lifted it to her defense, waiting anxiously for a dead to reveal its decomposing physique through the blinding downpour.

The wind was relentless as it tore at her hair and clothing and sent chills across her skin, the rain freezing her small body and causing shivers to shake her limbs. Despite this, Levy stood her ground and stood ready, her dark eyes narrowing against the gale as she sought out an enemy or an ally, though most of the dead had pulled away from her at the sound of the gunshot.

All the same, Levy could make out their decimated forms moving throughout the thick mud. She watched with curiosity as they began to fall almost systematically, her head tilting almost involuntarily as she marveled at the two forms that came into view between sheets of rain. No detail could be received, but one of the forms was obviously female whereas the other was male, both were incredibly fighters as they stood back to back, their arms moving in wide arcs that took down enemy after enemy.

Levy was suddenly shocked from her reverie as lightning ripped the sky apart and illuminated the world around her with vivid clarity.

Her head whipped around as she regained her senses and began stepping back from the commotion in attempt to find a safe position until her two heroes had disposed of all the dead. Unfortunately, luck was evidently not with her that morning as she stumbled backwards directly into part of the horde that was attacking.

Levy cursed herself vehemently for not having noticed them before, but there was little time for that she fought fiercely against the mud to gain a better standing and clear her mind. Thoughts were hardly coming through the foggy mess that was her consciousness, and her knife was continually slipping in her shaking grasp.

Her eyes darted across the approaching shadows as she swallowed hard, forcing her dry throat to operate, but she could barely focus on her task at hand with the deep rumblings that sounded overhead.

_Focus._

She had to focus if she was going to make it out of this alive. Levy tightened her grip on the dagger and dug her heels into the softened earth as she plunged the blade into the first of the dead that approached her, its rotting flesh creating a rancid smell that overwhelmed Levy's nose—even in the downpour.

She flinched as blood spattered from the torn flesh and landed on bare skin, but it was hastily washed away, and she didn't dwell on it.

There were more than just the one, and she still had to focus on the task at hand. Levy hurriedly blinked the droplets that clouded her vision from her eyelashes as she yanked the dagger out and watched the grotesque body collapse before her.

The feeling of killing—whether it was already dead or not—still made Levy feel sick to her stomach, and she couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from gagging as she stepped back from the corpse and searched the morning gloom for the next adversary.

Luck was with her in that there were none in front of her.

Levy wiped her the water from her face as she turned and lightning cracked blindingly above her head, briefly illuminating everything with startling clarity.

The bluenette blinked the spots from her eyes and nearly screamed as the visage before her. Once again, she was trapped by the approaching dead, their movements lethargic and grotesque, but Levy's weren't much better in the low visibility and slick mud.

Out of desperation, she tried to bat the rotting hands from her, but they were persistent in their pursuit of her, and Levy couldn't stop the scream that forced itself out of her throat.

The terror that pierced her heart sent a pulse of energy through her entire body as her eyes closed and she braced herself for contact that never came.

Instead, her eyes slowly blinked open as her attacker slumped to the ground and a man appeared silhouetted directly in front of her.

Details of his face were still hazy in the morning gloom, but even had it been midday, Levy wouldn't have been able to focus on anything specific due to the adrenaline that still pumped through her veins, and the fact that the man instantly grabbed her arm before turning and sprinting through the rain.

Levy's feet slipped in the mud as she desperately sought to keep up with his seemingly completely sure footing.

With her free arm, she grasped his sleeve and felt her dagger slip from her grasp. This fact hardly crossed Levy's mind as followed her savior out of danger.

"Was that the last of 'em?" said a gruff voice through the roaring wind.

It took a moment for Levy to comprehend the words, and needless to say, she was confused at the comment.

She raised her eyes, blinked away the rain, and squinted through the gloom at the feminine silhouette before her.

"No," said the silhouette. "More are coming."

"Then let's not wait around for 'em."

The rough grip on her arm tightened as Levy was once more dragged forward, though this time it was at a slightly lower speed.

It felt like hours before the rain finally let up, and Levy came back to her senses. The hold on her had loosened before disappearing entirely.

Slowly, the bluenette lifted her head and roughly pushed her dripping hair from her face before glancing up at the sky. Rain still fell, but the roiling clouds had calmed and bits of sun broke through the dense cover. Visibility was much improved and for that Levy was immensely grateful. However, she was still incredibly cold.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oi, shrimp," said a masculine voice suddenly.

Levy jumped slightly, surprised that she had forgotten she wasn't still alone.

"We can't rest yet. C'mon."

The bluenette turned towards the voice and was about to protest at being referred to as 'shrimp' when her voice caught in her throat.

_I should just be grateful that they saved me._

She nodded and began walking once more, discreetly eying her two saviors.

One, the man who had just spoken, was significantly taller than her and his black hair fell in jagged spikes down his back and onto his dark, frayed long-coat. He wore a bandana around his forehead that had clearly seen better days, but it was evident that he didn't care as he yawned, covering his mouth with a fingerless-gloved hand.

Levy watched as his deep red eyes slid over to land on her.

"Ya need something?"

Levy started again before shaking her head.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering…uh…what's your name?"

"Gajeel," the man replied as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead.

"Th-thank you for saving me, Gajeel," Levy said quietly.

The black-haired man just grunted before calling out in front of him, "Juvia, how close are we?"

"Juvia doesn't know."

Levy glanced at her other savior, the darker blue haired woman whose hair spilled over her shoulders in loose curls.

"Magnolia was quite a ways off from that other town," she continued as she lazily spun the pink umbrella over her head.

Gajeel just sighed and continued staring straight ahead.

Levy bit her lip awkwardly and let her eyes drift to the ground beneath her feet as she continued walking. Whatever Magnolia was, she hoped it was close.

These two weren't exactly the most heartwarming people, but still, she was grateful that they had rescued her.

Levy absent-mindedly rubbed her arms as the rain finally died down and the only trace of a storm was a distant rumble.

"Do you want Juvia's jacket?" the blue haired woman asked.

Levy was slightly startled to being directly addressed, and it took her a moment to fully comprehend the words.

"What? Oh…no thanks…" she finally managed as her eyes glanced over to Juvia.

The woman frowned, her head tilting slightly as her deep blue eyes looked Levy over. After a moment, she pulled her dirtied coat from her shoulders, revealing a loose-fitting tank top and a torn skirt that hung over her boots. Juvia then draped the jacket over Levy's shoulders.

The petite bluenette blinked in surprise as she subconsciously pulled the fabric tighter around her.

"W-won't you be cold?" she stuttered.

Juvia smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Juvia doesn't get cold easily."

Gajeel only grunted.

Levy ignored the man and offered Juvia a smile.

"Thank you."

The other woman nodded before adjusting her belt and returning her gaze to straight ahead.

"Some of this looks familiar," Gajeel muttered after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Juvia agrees. Magnolia must be close."

"What exactly is Magnolia?" Levy asked of her feet.

"It's a city of sorts," Juvia offered.

"A city?"

"Yeah," Gajeel continued, "lost of people live there, and everybody works. Yer welcome to stay there, once we get there, but ya don't hafta."

Levy nodded.

_A city. That sounds nice. _

"So what's your name?" Juvia asked.

"Levy," the bluenette replied.

"It's good to meet you, Levy."

"You too, Juvia."

She could almost feel Gajeel rolling his eyes even though her gaze was limited to only the ground. Levy frowned, not really sure she liked this man, but Juvia was nice, and she was sure she could find good company in Magnolia once they got there. At least, she hoped.

It took at least fifteen more minutes of awkward silence before the city walls finally came into view.

The barrier appeared to be made of bricks painted a onyx and were reinforced with various metal scraps and odd pieces of junk that didn't seem to have any real value.

A couple of the dead meandered lethargically along the wall, their movements suddenly picking up as the limped and hobbled towards the three travelers.

Gajeel sighed as he lifted a crowbar in his partially gloved hand.

"Damned guards can't even keep a couple of 'em away," he muttered almost inaudibly as he stepped forward.

With one fluid arc, the crowbar crashed into the skull of a dead. It crumpled beneath his strength, and he didn't even pay it another glance before moving on.

Within minutes, the three of them stood alone outside of the city as Gajeel approached a part of the wall that was clearly not brick and banged on it with the now bloodied crowbar.

Levy bounced on the balls of her feet as she awaited a response. She wasn't sure if this action was due to excitement or the chill that still held her captive.

However, all thoughts of her chilled state melted away as the wall began to open and reveal what Levy desperately hoped was a safe haven.

**A/N: I want to apologize for the extremely awkward middle portion of this chapter. I had no idea what to put there so just ignore it. Anyways, yeah! I've introduced Juvia and Gajeel! A bunch more will introduced next chapter, which I will begin writing right now because I don't wanna read this stupid for school. Anyways, please review! It makes me so happy to hear your thoughts! Also, if you have any suggestions about where you want to see this story go, please do tell. I'm open to all suggestions. Thanks for reading this chapter and my ramblings!**


	3. Magnolia

It was a miracle the petite bluenette didn't fall on her face as she leaned precariously forward and peered around the wall as it slid across the mud.

Levy wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting, but it was certainly not what met her eyes.

The entire scene was bleak and rather…well, depressing. The paved streets were still soaked from the morning's rain and the thick clouds cast an eerie, lonely feel over the dilapidated town. No one roamed the streets, and it caused the entire town to feel abandoned. In fact, Levy would have thought that it was if it weren't for the boy standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and his chin buried in a white and black striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

Levy blinked as his vibrant pink hair stood out like a beacon in the dreary landscape.

The blunette couldn't help but notice how his onyx eyes narrowed as they landed on Gajeel. The raven-haired man didn't seem entirely pleased to see the other either.

Gajeel sneered as he rested his balled fists on his hips.

"Oi, flamebrain, would it've killed ya to take care of the zombies wandering around here?"

"Why should I? They weren't causing any harm," the pink-haired man replied curtly.

"They were a pain is the ass for me! It's been a long mornin'!"

"What? Is the Great Iron Dragon scared of a couple zombies?"

"Ya wanna fight, Salamander?!"

"Bring it metalhead!"

Levy stood dumbly with her mouth slightly open as she watched the two bicker.

"Well…that certainly escalated," Juvia breathed beside her.

She almost sounded…relieved. Perhaps it was a comfort to her, but Levy doubted she would get used to that.

"I thought I told you two to QUIT YOUR INCESSANT BICKERING!"

The female, authoritative voice caught Levy off-guard.

She jumped as her eyes immediately flew upwards to the source of the scolding. The woman who now stood on top of the wall that surrounded the city had her hands folded stiffly across her chest as her flaming scarlet hair hung loose down her back and her eyes glared daggers into the two bickering men.

_If looks could kill…_

"Yes, ma'am," the pink-haired man squeaked as he instantly backed into the city and out of the daunting glare of the woman.

"Aye!" Gajeel said, instantly averting his gaze, but still walking proudly through the gate.

From the corner of her eye, Levy spotted Juvia stepping forward and offering a smile to the warrior who stood atop the wall.

"Hello, Erza!" the bluenette called cheerfully.

"Welcome back, Juvia. Who's this?"

"She's Levy. Gajeel and Juvia found her this morning. Juvia was hoping she could stay here."

Erza's eyes turned to Levy, and the petite was almost surprised to find her gaze not nearly as terrifying as it was just a few moments ago.

"Of course. Levy, come in. You look freezing."

Levy felt her mouth open and then close as she racked her brain for the correct words. Vaguely, she felt her feet carry her forward, but she felt like an intruder in this strange place where everyone she had met so far had…unique personas.

Still, she continued in until she stood entirely inside the enclosed area. Levy heard the wall scrape against the mud until it completely closed and isolated the small slice of land from the rest of the world.

"Juvia has to go with Gajeel to report, but she will be back. Bye for now, Levy," Juvia said as she turned and began walking through the streets.

"Uh…uh…yeah. Thanks…Juvia," Levy muttered after her as the familiar face disappeared into a tall building that looks like it was on the verge of collapsing.

"Oi, Levy was it?"

The bluenette turned as she was approached by the pink-haired man. He grinned amiably at her and held out his hand.

"I'm Natsu."

Levy took his hand cautiously and was instantly surprised as his warm fingers gripped her and shook her arm heartily. The bluenette blinked as he released her hand and she let it fall limply to her side.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu," she said quietly though her deep colored eyes still met his onyx ones.

"Not very loud are ya? That's fine. See ya around, Levy! Oh, and welcome to Magnolia!" he waved cheerfully before adjusting his sleeveless, black jacket and climbing a ladder back onto the wall.

Levy watched him with her jaw still slightly unhinged. How could someone possibly be so…so happy when death was a constant companion? How could Natsu possibly grin like that? Had he not lost everything?

Subconsciously, she wrapped the jacket tighter around her shoulders and felt her gaze drift to the ground.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop lazing around and do your damned jobs!"

The voice was vague in Levy's ears as she continued to fix her gaze on the puddles, but the footsteps on the ground alerted her to someone's approach.

"Sorry it took me a minute. Gildarts has appointed idiots to guard our lives."

Levy recognized the strong, feminine voice as Erza's.

"Oh, no, don't worry. It's not an issue."

Levy offered a slight smile as she lifted her eyes to the pretty face before her. Erza's dark gaze was stern but still kind as she stood tall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good. Come, I need to introduce you to the Mayor if you're going to stay here," the red-head said firmly as she turned and began a brisk walk across the street.

Levy struggled to keep up as her feet slipped across the pavement. However, even as she struggled to maintain her balance, curiosity got the better of her, and her attention drifted from keeping both feet firm beneath her and instead wondered to the alien surroundings.

"It may look run-down, but this place is as strong as the people who live here and keep it running," Erza said, her gaze falling on Levy from the corners of her eyes.

"Mm?" Levy blinked, slightly shocked from her thoughts as she noticed Erza's gloved hand resting on the doorknob of a building that had clearly seen better days, but it still held firm.

Erza's face softened into a charming smile.

"I'm sure you'll see soon enough," she said as the door was pushed open and Levy was greeted with a sweet aroma and embrace of warmth.

Almost against her will, she stepped forward and relished the heat on her chilled skin. It had been days since levy had last seen and felt a fire, and she was still damp from the early showers.

Her tired eyes drifted closed briefly before quickly reopening and drinking in her surroundings. The entire expanse had a warm, familial feeling that was reflected in plush furniture that looked far more comfortable than anything Levy had sat in weeks despite the various holes that covered the fabric. A fire crackled in welcome in a cracked, stone hearth, but what eventually caught her attention was a man lounging in a chair, his feet resting unprofessionally on a desk and his head tossed back over the backrest of a chair.

Soft snore emanated from his mouth.

Erza muttered something that Levy couldn't quite catch. All she caught was "completely…Gildarts…honestly…incompatible."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Levy's lips as the man stirred and finally awoke after Erza smacked him a couple of times. He blinked wearily as he sat up, seemingly completely unaware of the death glare piercing the side of his face.

He yawned and pushed his light brown hair back on his head before finally turning to the fuming red-head.

"Mornin', Erza," he said light-heartedly with a carefree smile on his lips. "Who's this?"

Erza pursed her lips and never took her eyes off the man, though he was obviously immune to her death-glare.

"Gildarts, this is Levy. Levy, this is Gildarts, the rather unfortunate captain of our military," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Levy!" Gildarts beamed through a yawn.

Slowly he pulled his feet off the desk and stood up before stepping towards the petite blunette.

Levy's chin tilted up as the man towered over, and she felt the familiar sense of apprehension that always stirred in her stomach when tall people stood by her.

"I-it's good to meet you, sir."

Gildarts made a face at 'sir'.

"If ya say so. What'd'ya two girls need?"

"Where's the Mayor?" Erza said curtly, her arms crossed strictly across her chest.

Gildarts shrugged.

"Upstairs? In his office? Dunno, really."

The red-head huffed before turning briskly and stomping up the stairs. Levy followed apprehensively, still feeling the Captain's gaze on her back before she disappeared from his line of sight.

Levy shifted uncomfortably as she listened in on Erza ranting under her breathe about the incompatibility of the entire guard. All in all, the bluenette was unsure of what to think of her new surroundings. Certainly the people were kind but…she wasn't sure what to make of anything passed that.

Finally, she dismissed the oddities that clearly presented themselves and instead relished the warmth the fire provided as she pulled Juvia's coat from her shoulders and silently adjusted her damp clothing.

As a result, she didn't perceive the footsteps that approached them from behind.

"Erza, Levy."

The petite whirled around and let out a high-pitched squeak before she managed to clasp a hand over her mouth. Vaguely, she registered that even Erza had jumped slightly, but her reaction was much less exuberant than Levy's.

"M-Mayor Makarov," the red-head exhaled as she pushed her hair from her face. "You surprised me."

Levy still had one hand clamped over her mouth as her wide brown eyes stared at the man before her. Her heart had nearly leaped from her chest at the sound of his deep, gruff voice, but that almost seemed comical as she took the chance to examine at him.

He came about to her hip in height and while his mouth was formed in a thin, grave line, his deep eyes sparkled with evident glee as he looked up at the two girls.

"My apologies. Gildarts told me we have a newcomer. You're name's Levy, right?"

His deep eyes looked straight at the petite bluenette and she immediately felt at home beneath his gaze. She allowed her hand to drop from her face and come to rest easily at her side.

"Yes, uh…"

"You can just call me Makarov."

"Makarov," Levy tested the name before offering the short man a gentle smile.

He nodded once before stepping passed Erza and Levy and walking back down the hall.

"Erza," he said over his shoulder.

The red-head stood at attention as he prepared to give her orders.

"I trust your and Mira's judgment. Find our newest resident here a job and a place to stay. I have other business to attend to."

"Yes, sir," Erza said before sighing and turning to Levy. "I must apologize for dragging you around. You must be tired."

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine," Levy offered her a reassuring smile.

In all honesty, her weary limbs ached, but the foreign surroundings and new-found sense of peace that overcame her mind was enough to propel her forward, no matter how much Erza dragged her around the city.

The red-head returned the warm smile.

"Well, I don't think you'll need my guide. Just go right next door to the right. Ask for Mira. She'll take care of you, but uh…be careful. If I'm correct, Natsu and Gray's shift just ended."

Somehow, just the mention of that stirred an apprehensive feeling in her gut. Just seeing Natsu's earlier interactions made it crystal clear that he had a knack for getting into trouble. All the same, Levy was still eager for company so she merely nodded to Erza and offered her thanks before turning and walking back down the steps into the warmth of the room.

As she passed silently over the carpeted floors, she heard a soft snoring emanating from the couch pushed against one of the walls.

Levy couldn't help but smile as she opened the door and stepped back out into the cool air.

**A/N: First off, sorry if it's a little boring and jumpy. I just needed to get Levy into Magnolia and start to meet people. The next chapter will similar, except there'll be more interaction between our little bluenette and everyone else. After that, I have a foggy plan, but anyways, I'll update soon. Sorry it's been a while. Things have been crazy, but I'll try to update every week. Don't forget to review if ya want to! **


	4. Flamebrain, Stripper, and Metalhead

**Sorry for the delay. This was written at 2 in the morning, so sorry if it sucks. **

She would have though she had just stepped into a warzone were it not for the fact that Levy was quite positive she was still in Magnolia.

All the same, the chaos that played out before her eyes was still shocking.

She blinked a couple times before searching for a path through the turmoil. There seemed to be no safe route, so she stood dumbly until finally, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Levy jumped at the sudden contact and tilted her head upwards to stare at the man who stood beside her. His crimson eyes were cold and focused on the chaos of the tavern, but his mouth was curled in a mischievous grin.

Levy found Gajeel's total demeanor to be unsettling as it chased a shiver down her spine.

"Don't worry, shrimp, no one'll hurt ya unless you pick a fight," he said gruffly, still not looking at her.

"My name is Levy," the bluenette corrected before she stepped forward after him as he began pushing through the crowd.

The dense crowd parted before him easily, and Levy trailed in his wake until finally the two reached the back of the tavern.

"Oi, Mira," Gajeel said as he leaned both forearms on the bar.

Levy sighed, acknowledging that he hadn't even heard her previous words, but she elected to ignore this fact. After all, the noise bouncing in the confines of the walls were quite loud. It would be very easy for one person's voice to get lost.

"Yes? Oh, Gajeel, it's good to see you."

Levy's attention immediately shifted to the silver-haired woman that stood on the other side of the bar. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light of the tavern, but nothing was as bright as her kind and welcoming smile that spread across her fair face.

"Ya," Gajeel said, "you too. Shrimp here needs someone to find her a job and a place to say."

"My name is Levy," Levy repeated to the silver-haired woman, her voice taking a slightly annoyed tone.

Mira's smile only seemed to brighten as she extended her hand to the bluenette.

"I'm Mira. It's good to meet you, Levy. Are you planning on staying here?"

Levy nodded as she took the young woman's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, uh, Gajeel and Juvia found me in the woods, and they said I could stay here, so…"

Her voice trailed off as her brown eyes searched for the dark-haired man, but he had disappeared into the crowd. She inwardly sighed, but dismissed this fact once again. It wasn't worth dwelling on.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're here. It's always nice to see a new face," Mira beamed. "My shift here is almost done. Afterwards I'll find you a place to stay and we can discuss a job for you. Until then, you can just stay here and meet some people, or you can leave and explore the town. I'm sorry you have to wait."

Levy strained to hear her words over the roar of the crowd, but she managed to catch most of the silver-haired woman's words, and she was instantly comforted by them. It was refreshing to actually meet someone normal in this town.

"Oh, no, no, I don't mind waiting. I really appreciate your help, honestly. I do think I'll stay here though," Levy offered a small smile.

Mira instantly returned it and opened her mouth to say something else, but her attention was stolen by a voice emerging over the rest requesting more drinks. She politely excused herself before turning to fulfilling the order.

Levy nodded and watched her for a brief second before allowing her deep brown eyes to roam the tavern. It was a quaint and high-ceiling building with vast floor space and haphazardly placed tables. There were several miniscule cracks that raced through the plaster, but the building looked stable enough, and it was plenty warm.

The petite bluenette smiled contentedly to herself as she turned and leaned against the bar. The top of it barely brushed her shoulder blades, just one of the joys of being short, but she didn't mind as she let her tired eyes drift closed.

_Big mistake._

It only took about ten seconds before she nearly jumped ten feet straight into the air before finding herself clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

She exhaled slowly and attempted to find the source of the deafening crash that had sounded only a breath away.

Levy quickly found that to be an exaggeration, but the table that lay in shambles off to her left was still a little too close to her comfort, and the question of how it came to reside there was prominent on her mind.

With her heart still hammering in her chest, Levy glanced around the room to find the slight familiar head of pink hair facing off to a darker-haired boy. The tension between the two was nearly palpable as they stood with their foreheads practically touching, and their expressions twisted into sneers.

Their words were drowned out in the rest of the crowd, but it was still evident by their demeanor that a fight was about to break out.

Levy found herself shrinking into the bar as much as she could and making herself smaller. Not that anyone was even paying attention to her, all eyes were fixed on the two boys quarreling. The bluenette found it odd that no one was nearly as alarmed as she was.

And her disdain only grew when Gajeel practically appeared out of nowhere and joined the fight, his grin becoming slightly manic as the light reflected off his many piercings and the quarrel turned into a full on brawl.

Levy felt her jaw slacken slightly as she watched the three rip a warpath through the tavern.

_God, please tell me this isn't normal_, she thought to herself as she wached everyone else merely side-step the melee, hardly expressing the exasperation that Levy felt.

"Oh, don't worry. They won't hurt anyone unless they interfere," Mira said, appearing beside the bluenette, her gaze almost lovingly following the three trouble-makers.

Levy turned to her as she leaned her elbows on the bar and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Is…is this normal?" Levy could hear the apprehension in her tone.

Mira nodded.

"Almost every day, really, but they're all friends. They just won't admit it."

"I'm starting to reconsider staying here," Levy muttered mostly to herself.

Mira chuckled and shook her head.

"I can't say that I really blame you. They're quite the handful."

Levy sighed and flinched as another table fell victim, and a few splinters of wood flew towards the bluenette and Mira.

"Careful, Shrimp," Gajeel muttered, barely sparing her another glance as he passed.

Levy scowled.

"It's your fault."

"Hey, who're you?" the dark-haired boy who was originally facing off with Natsu said as he paused in his rampaging and faced Levy.

"Shrimp," Gajeel answered matter-of-factly.

"My name is _Levy,_" the bluenette said sternly, her eyes narrowing towards Gajeel.

He just grinned.

"Oh, I'm Gray, it's good to meet you Le- shit."

During the length of the sentence, he must have noticed the deep crimson flush over Levy's cheeks, and he had followed her gaze down to find that he was in nothing but his underwear.

He sighed before turning and glancing around the tavern.

"Oi, flamebrain! Have you seen my pants?"

Natsu just shrugged and jumped off the table he had been standing on.

"Honestly, Gray, is it that hard to keep your clothes on?"

"Shut up, Natsu, and help me find my pants."

Natsu's laugh rose over the uproar in the tavern.

"Well, it looks like their fight is forgotten," Mira said with smile on her lips and a shake of her head. "Oh, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, after you find Gray's pants I expect the broken tables to be cleaned up before my shift is over."

"I don't have time for that."

"No way."

"I wasn't even involved in breaking one of them."

Their protests were met with a daunting glare from Mira that could rival even the ferocity of Erza's. Even thought the piercing gaze wasn't directed at Levy, she found herself shrinking from it.

The three that it was directed at, however, quickly reformed and accepted the responsibility of cleaning, but not without words of annoyance muttered under their breath.

In all honestly, Levy wasn't sure what to make of the entire procession, and it was a relief when Mira turned to her, explaining that her shift had ended.

Levy nodded with a smile detatched herself from the bar and began making her way through the rubble and towards the door.

"Kinana, make sure those three clean up if you would," Mira's voice sounded behind Levy before she appeared at her side. "Okay, let's go."

Mira pushed the door open and the cold air hit Levy. She instantly shivered and rubbed her arms as she stepped out into the frigid air. Mira followed close behind, and closed the door the tavern.

The raucous from inside was instantly muffled as if someone had snuffed out a candle, and Levy found her surroundings to be eerily quiet. The only sounds were her footsteps on the ground. It was still damp despite the risen sun's light shining down on it. Based on the firey ball's position, Levy guessed that it was about noon. It seemed like years ago she was in the forest, fearing for her life.

Magnolia was just so friendly and homely if a little strange and chaotic. It almost felt as if she had always been there.

She turned her head towards the sun and enjoyed the little bit of warmth it provided as she followed Mira through the streets. The silver-haired woman walked leisurely, her arms clasped in front of her pink dress.

The brightly colored fabric seemed almost too pristine to be living in this world, it almost caused Levy to forget the apocalypse, the death, and the constant pain she had felt in her heart the last several weeks.

However, she was instantly reminded of everything when the all too familiar sounds of shoot and yelling reached her ears and turned her head towards the opening door to Magnolia.

She watched in curiosity and a sudden sense of dread as four figures stepped in, smoke still wafting off the weaponry.


End file.
